


Febbwary 14th: In Celebration of My Big Girl

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: BBW Appreciation, Body Appreciation, Cunnilingus, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, L-Bombs, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Rimming, Two Drunk Singles on Valentine's, Vanilla, bfe, mentions of - Freeform, reassurance, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: For the third year in a row, you're spending Valentine's day in with your best friend, drowning your sorrows of being single in perhaps one too many drinks. Between the slight buzz, how pretty she looks, and the pressure of thinking of a lie for a game - a confession slips through your lips.
Kudos: 16





	Febbwary 14th: In Celebration of My Big Girl

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewilaudio

Febbwary 14th: In Celebration of My Big Girl

[M4F] Febbwary 14th: In Celebration of My Big Girl [Script Offer] [BBW Appreciation] [BFE] [Best Friends to Lovers] [Two Drunk Singles™ on Valentine’s] [Drunken Confessions] [Titty Sucking] [Face Sitting] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary] [Mating Press] [Body Appreciation] [Vanilla] [Reassurance] [L-bombs] Mentions of [Rimming]

Hi! You play a dude who's been in love with his best friend for years. She's a thicc queen and this is how you show her how you feel.

This is just a fun, sweet BFE to show appreciation for all my big girls out there. Your character's pretty silly, and you and the listener are super close to each other, but he's used to hiding his feelings around her, so play him however you feel comfortable ^_^ 

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

[kinda tipsy already]

Cheers again! *glasses clink* To being hopelessly alone on Valentine’s Day together, for the third year in a row.

[sipping] Have you ever thought about what would happen if both of us stopped being terminally single? I’ve gotten so used to drinking to forget my sadness with you every Valentine’s, I don’t know how I’d cope.

[laughs] Me? ‘Course not, if one of us is gonna break the curse, it’s gonna be you. 

(pause) I mean it! You’re so intelligent, and I’m lucky I’m comfortable enough in my masculinity to accept that you’re funnier than I could ever be. [chuckles]

And you’re *so* cute, oh my God. No one else on campus even comes close, and I know that for a fact, like- your hair’s the prettiest thing in the world, and every time you smile, I just melt, it’s like my only weakness-

[drunken fear] Wait- did I… I didn’t say that out loud, right? (pause) [relieved] Phew! Because you *cannot* know any of that. [giggles] Hey, let’s play a game. yeah, no, enough of the pity party! Let’s have some fun!

(pause) What game? Okay, uh. Didn’t think that far ahead. [giggles] You choose, anything, I’m down for anything.

(sips) Two truths and a lie? You’re on, I know everything about you! (pause) The stakes... [flippant bc drunkkkk] anything the winner wants, I guess, I dunno, can’t really think of anything right now. [giggles] You go first.

[listening noises for the length of 3 statements] Mm hmm, okay. Let’s break it down.

I know you kinda went completely unhinged during orientation week – I mean, we met because you were doing a body shot off me, remember? 

[laughs] Yeah, and we weren’t even friends yet, so I can only imagine what else you got up to our first week here.

I’m gonna say that first one definitely happened.

Next one’s easy, because I know your siblings are annoying little shits, and you’ve told me that story before! That 100% happened.

So it’s number three! [realisation hits, gasp] wait, you *don’t* find Baby Yoda cute?

(pause) Seriously? But… his ears! And those tiny little hands!

(pause) Huh, I never knew that about you. But I still got it right, so one point for me. [giggles] My turn.

Okay, uhhh. Number one, I crashed my car the first week I got my driver’s license. 

Number two… my ex-girlfriend in high school baked me a cake once and used salt instead of sugar, and I still ate the whole thing out of spite. 

And number three, uhhh. Oh! Number three is that I’m hopelessly in love right now.

So! Which one’s the lie?

[buzzer noise bc she gets it wrong] I’m afraid that’s incorrect. I can’t believe you think I’m that bad a driver that I would crash my car as soon as I got my license!

(pause) Okay, fine, I did almost swerve right into a tree yesterday, but there was a huge ass spider on the dashboard! [laughs] You were just as scared as I was, come on.

I like that you knew I would go through eating a salt cake just to piss off an ex. [laughs] You didn’t even think twice about that one.

Hm? Oh yeah, I’m in love, that’s true. Okay, your turn-

What? Who am I in love with?

[clears throat] I mean, I don’t think it really matters, you know because she would never-

[flustered] Oh, uh, hi. You’re very close now. Hold on, let me hold your face, I wanna see you- my eyes aren’t super focused. [chuckles]

There we go. [reverent] Damn, you’re pretty… Do you really want to know?

You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you? Even though I’ve made it painfully obvious by now. [laughs]

[sober up real quick, haiyah! Confession time]

[tender] It’s you, baby doll, it’s been you for years. Ever since you smiled and winked at me after taking that shot off my stomach back in First Year. 

I was already whipped for you and I was honestly so happy when we started getting so close.

Inviting you over to celebrate Valentine’s every year just because we’re both single is the flimsiest excuse ever, and I think you knew. [chuckles] It was the closest I could ever get to asking you out on a date.

Why? God, I mean, look at you. You’re so beautiful, all the time, even when you’re ripping your hair out from stress because of finals. [chuckles] I have to make myself look away sometimes so you won’t catch me staring.

And this *body*… You’re so plump and soft and comfy everywhere, I just want to run my hands all over you. Like in the Spring when you wear your pretty sundresses… I go crazy when I see those thick thighs. 

You… are so perfect. I could never stand a chance.

[breath hitching] Really? Look, you don’t have to feel any pressure to- like, we’re both obviously drunk, and if you don’t feel the same way, we can forget all about this-

You’re sure? You really mean it?

God, baby, come here. (kisses) Climb in my lap, come on, I wanna be as close to you as possible.

(making out) Fuck. Your lips are so soft… I’ve wanted to do that for so long. You feel so good under my hands… Running them down your back, to this cute, plump waist… you’re gorgeous.  
Can I take your shirt off? Yeah? (kiss) Thank you baby. (rustling) Mm, let’s get this bra off, I wanna see you- 

Ohhh my God, look at these gorgeous fucking tits, they make my hands look small when I hold them, holy shit. [laughs] Just wanna…

[muffled] Mmmmmh. Yeah, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to just *bury* my face in these titties- [moan] God, yeah, shake them around, wanna feel how big and soft they are on my face.  
Baby, I wanna suck on your nipples, please, need them in my mouth right now- 

[[licking and sucking]]

God, yes, you like that? Like when I run my tongue all over, suck on them nice and hard?

They’re getting so hard, baby, oh my God, is this turning you on? Fuck. You’re so sexy. 

[groans] Yeah, pull my hair when I worship these beautiful tits, don’t hold back, baby. I’ve waited too long for this, I want all of you tonight.

[[end]]

God, kiss me, kiss me, fuck. (kisses) Don’t think I didn’t notice you grinding your hips on me. [smug] You really like me playing with your titties, huh? Did I get you all wet, baby? (kiss)

Since you cut the game short, and you answered wrong, I think that technically makes me the winner, right? [smug] I think I know what I want you to do for me.

[seductive] I want you to work this distracting little skirt and your panties off, and I want you to sit on my face. (kiss) Think you can do that for me baby?

(pause) What’s wrong? 

Uh… you don’t have to, we can do whatever you want, but… you can tell me anything, you know that, right? Why are you all nervous?

What? [incredulous chuckles] Ohhh my God. Baby, look at me, and listen, okay- 

I *know* you’re thick. I know you have these big, pillowy thighs, and this delicious, fat ass that is *so* heavy and *so* round… and I want you to *smother* me. (kiss) Can you trust me?

Thank you. (kiss, rustling) Yeah, come on, I’m gonna lie down on the floor, let me see you slide those off- [reverent] Aw fuck, *baby*, look at you. Your body is absolutely perfect… You’re so stunning.

Come on up, [chuckles] take a seat. Mm, your pussy is so wet, I can’t fucking wait to taste you… What are you doing?

No, you’re- you’re hovering, come on, sit down. Listen to me- I want to wear your thighs like earmuffs, I want to bury my mouth in your pussy, and, I cannot stress this enough – I want you to smother me.

*I’ll* worry about breathing, all I want is for you to park that sexy fucking ass right on my face. [grunt] If I have to pull your hips down, I will.

Ready?

[[cunnilingus sounds, these should go on for a pretty long time so I cut the dialogue a bit. just a lot of slurping heh]]

[moan] Hoooly fuck, you taste amazing, God. So goddamn wet, just *leaking* into my mouth, mmmh. Wanna lick it all up, wanna taste all of you.

Your clit’s so pretty, baby, so hard for me. Can’t help but lick… and suck… on this sensitive little clit, mm.

Yeah, play with your tits while I eat you out, can you feel my hands on your ass? (lots of loving spanks) I’m so crazy for you.

Look at me, come on, look at how much I love having your entire weight on my face. How much I love your beautiful, thick body.

[moans] Mmh, are you gonna cum? Yeah? Do it, baby, press your hands on the floor and grind your hips on my face, use my tongue to make yourself cum, shut me up, fucking use me-

[muffled] Mmf! Yeah, keep going, cum for me, baby, cum for me-

[groans, slurping] Good girl, oh my God, you taste so good, you came all over my face, shit. [laughs] That was so fucking hot.

[last few licks] [[end]]

Come here, you sexy thing, mm. (kisses) Taste how sweet you are. 

[moans] Oh yeah, stroke me through my pants, feel how hard I am for you. You turn me on so much, you have no idea.

No, no, don’t get on your knees, no- (kiss) I’m sure you give amazing head, babe, I mean just look at these lips- (kiss) But I am rock fucking hard, and I need to be inside you right now. I need you.

Lie down for me, that’s it, let me get my clothes off- (rustling) Mmh, baby, I love finally being able to see you like this. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.

Ooh, your whole body just shook when I rubbed my cock on your clit… made those soft titties jiggle so nicely. God, I need to fuck you.

Gonna rub my cock up… and down… your pretty little slit, get it nice and wet with your cum. God… you’re dripping. You ready?

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[groans] Baby, holy shit, you’re so warm… and so *goddamn* tight, shit. Look at how you’re stretched around my fat cock, fuuuck. You keep getting more and more perfect.

Uh-uh-uh, hands up, keep your arms above your head- [grunts] There. Don’t ever try to cover your body up around me again. Can’t you feel how hard I am for you? You’re absolutely beautiful, baby.

Look at this soft tummy, look at how it trembles every time I thrust into you, God. Just wanna knead it, hold your cute belly while I slam my dick into you.

Keep your arms above your head, come on- [grunts] If you wanted me to pin you down you could’ve just said so, baby. [smug] Such a good view of these perfect titties from this position.

[licking and sucking sounds] That’s it, moan for me. I want you to let go and moan when I fuck you hard and fast, rail your tight little pussy with my mouth on your tits. 

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Can I go faster, please? (pause) Thank you, oh my God, your pussy feels incredible. You’re gonna make me lose my damn mind.

Here, lift your legs, hook them behind my back, come on. There you go. Wanna feel those thick, luscious thighs wrapped around me. And when I have you like this…

[moans] I can pound you even deeper, fuck. You’re so beautiful. (kiss) You’re so- (kiss) fucking beautiful.

I can feel my hips slap against your big, round ass with every thrust, mm. You thought you smothered me before? 

Next time, I’m gonna pull your thick hips down on me and eat your ass till I pass out.

[laughs] Ooh, you really want that, don’t you? Clamping around me like that, is my beautiful girl gonna cum again? 

Come on, baby, feel how my thick, hard cock is *railing* your pussy, and cum for me. Cum all over my dick, I wanna see your entire body shake, come on-

[groans] That’s it, don’t hold back, baby, I got you. I’m gonna keep fucking you, want you to keep creaming all over me, you feel amazing, oh my God. 

You want me to cum inside you? Yeah? Mm, baby, here I come-

[orgasm] Holy shit, I’m cumming baby, can you feel that? No, no, I’m not stopping, wanna make sure my cum gets pushed in *deep*, all the way in your tight little pussy. Wanna fill you all the way up.

((end))

Ohhh my God, you’re so fucking incredible, come here. (kisses) I’ve never cum that hard in my life, goddamn. [laughs] I don’t even wanna pull out yet, you feel too good.

[groans] God, look at how much of my cum’s leaking out of you…Here, let me go get a towel-

What? No, it’ll take two seconds- [startled as she kisses you] (kiss) Mm. That’s not fair, you already figured out how weak I am for your kisses. (kiss)

I can’t believe we did that, oh my God. (pause) No, come on, of course not like that. I think it’s pretty obvious that I do not regret any of it. 

I can’t believe it took us so long to *finally* do that, is what I meant. (kiss) Why, didn’t you like it?

[chuckles] Okay, okay! I believe you, jeez. I’m really glad, baby. [sighs] You have no idea how sexy you are.

[playful groans] God, yeah, I did say I’m in love with you, huh? And what makes you think you can tease me when you said it right back? [chuckles] (kiss) Mm. That’s okay, baby. I would’ve said it when we’re sober, too – just needed some extra courage.

Hm? (pause) [bashful] Uh, I did mention a next time, didn’t I? I’m sorry, it was just a ‘heat of the moment’ thing, I don’t wanna make it weird, it’s totally fine if you don’t wanna do this again -  
You… you do? Seriously? Oh thank fucking God. [laughs] Because I absolutely will never get enough of you. (kiss)

[tender] Thanks for trusting me and letting me see you, and show you how much I want you. I know you’ve always wrestled with the way you look, but I hope I managed to convince you that you’re just- so stunning to me.

(pause) “If I haven’t”? [cheeky] Well, it looks like I’ll just have to keep trying to make you see things my way.

In fact, how about we expedite our ‘next time’ to, mm, right now? What do you say?

Yeah? (kiss) Good, because my tongue is just as effective as a towel is at cleaning you up. And I believe I also promised to eat your ass, isn’t that right?

[chuckles] Come here, baby. Let me worship you.


End file.
